Studies of somatostatin, cortisol and beta-endorphin in relation to affective and other neuropsychiatric disorders have continued. Additionally, in vitro hybridization studies have been performed to determine the effects of gonadal steroids on receptor ontogeny. Findings consist of the following: Somatostatin - 1) Patients with depression no longer show decreased CSF somatostatin relative to depressed patients during the euthymic state; both groups, however, show decreased CSF somatostatin relative to normal controls. 2) Increased CSF somatostatin continues to be seen in an expanded group of patients following treatment with nimodipine. In situ - The following have been observed: 1) Sexual dimorphism in the expression of 5-HT1A receptor transcripts and in the binding of 5-HT2 receptors in the hippocampus. 2) Decreased expression of the transcript for the alpha-1 subunit of the glutamate receptor in animals who are conflict trained and increased expression of the transcript for the alpha-2 subunit of glutamate receptor in yoked controls. 3) Acute alterations of the expression of the GABA synthetic enzyme glutamic acid decarboxylase (GAD) in rat brain following perinatal testosterone injection. 4) Evidence of the persistence of EP10 transcription in areas of the rat and bird brains believed to be sites of neurogenesis in the adult animals.